


The Hospital

by Gb1223gb



Series: Chalex week 2020 [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chalex Week 2020, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gb1223gb/pseuds/Gb1223gb
Summary: Alex volunteers at the hospital, he meets Charlie there and can't get him out of his head.
Relationships: Alex Standall & Everyone, Caleb/Tony Padilla, Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Hannah Baker/Clay Jensen, Jeff Atkins/Original Female Character(s), Jessica Davis/Justin Foley, Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams, Zach Dempsey/Chloe Rice
Series: Chalex week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852621
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	1. INFO

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just the info about the AU. The next chapter is the actual story.

**In this AU:**

Hannah never killed herself because

-Justin still took the pic of Hannah and spread it, but Zach made him apologize

-Jess never dated Alex, so they never lost touch, and jess never called her a slut

-Alex never put anything on the hot or not list because he figured out he was gay after kissing both Jess and Hannah.

-Tyler never stalked Hannah but told her he liked her. She turned him down but made sure they stayed friends

-Courtney never told Monty that it was Hannah and some other girl, instead, she (felt ready and) came out to the school and her dads. (plus Monty was a decent person in this AU (continue reading for why))

-Marcus didn't go to the dollar valentine with Hannah, Zach did, and Zach was a sweet, respectful, perfectly nice boy.

-Zach never stole any notes from Hannah’s bag, and yes, they did have their grease-like summer fling, but they ultimately decided they were better off as friends

-Ryan never had a chance to publish that poem, because Hannah didn't write it. She wasn't bullied so bad so she felt comfortable in her skin and had friends who supported her. Instead, Ryan asked if he could publish a different poem of Hannah's and she said yes.

-Sheri never hit the stop sign (SWEET BOI JEFF IS ALIIIIVE YAAAAAY)

-Clay and Hannah are dating because Jeff helped him with his game. And Hannah never turned clay down at that party (where Jess got raped and Jeff died in the OU).

-Justin and Jess are dating, Bryce never raped jess (read more to find out why) Justin was adopted by Clay’s parents because he turned to clay when he was in trouble, instead of living on the streets. He told everyone about how his stepdad abused him and he never went to Bryce's to stay, so he never was close to him in that way. 

-Bryce never raped Jess or Hannah or any other girl because Zach, Justin, Monty, and Scott took down Bryce, so he wasn't the king of the school. They took him down because they saw what he tried to do to Chloe in the clubhouse, plus he bullied a bunch of people. So, they thought he shouldn't run the school. 

-that also meant that Monty never defended Bryce and never went crazy because of it. He actually was a nice guy after Bryce was out of his life. He and his little sister, Estela, were all friends with the others. 

-Porter never had a chance to mess up with Hannah, because she never got raped by Bryce and none of the other stuff happened to make her severely depressed and suicidal.

**A couple of other things:**

-Monty and Estela live with Zach because CPS took them away from their abusive father. Estela and Monty both have their own rooms because their house is so big. 

-Monty came out as gay to his friends and it was very hard for him because of his previous family life. Everyone obviously supported him and he’s dating Winston who he met at school because he recently transferred there.

-Ani permanently moved away when her mom got sick. (clay and Ani were never a thing obviously)

-Zach is dating Chloe

-Tony is still dating Caleb

-Tyler and Estela are dating (Monty is in full support)

-Jeff has an amazing girlfriend named Lauren who is best friends with Jess and super close with the others too.

(what I’m telling you is almost everyone is happy and in a relationship except Alex...for now)

-Lauren is best friends with charlie, they've been best friends since they were little, she's the only one that knows about charlie's mom, and he told her not to tell anyone, Charlie and Lauren call each other Brix(short for Brixton) and Grace(Lauren's middle name)

(if you want to picture her while you're reading, Lauren is about 5'4" (1.625 m) she has midlength hair that fades from brown to blonde (ombre). shes very beautiful but not in a conventional way. She has deep blue eyes, she's In Marching band where she plays the Mellophone/Horn. shes very nerdy and smart, she's in AP calculus and Psychology. She and Jeff met through Clay because Clay was tutoring her for English class. 

**RELATIONSHIPS:**

Jess and Justin

Hannah and Clay

Tony and Caleb

Chloe and Zach

Monty and Winston

Lauren and Jeff

Estela and Tyler

Obviously, eventually Charlie and Alex.


	2. The story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the actual story.

Alex Standall was a senior at liberty high, he had a group of friends that consisted of Jessica Davis, Clay Jenssen, Tony Padilla, Zach Dempsey, Justin Foley, Tyler Down, Montgomery De la Cruz, Estela De la Cruz, Jeff Atkins and his girlfriend Lauren Carlisle, Scott Reed, and of course Hannah Baker. Jess Alex and Hannah were best friends, Alex realized he was gay after kissing both of them and it didn’t feel right. Zach and Hannah became close after he made Justin apologize after he spread a picture of Hannah around, and stood up against Bryce Walker for her. After Justin apologized and Hannah said it was ok, Jess started dating Justin. Tyler confessed the fact that he liked Hannah (didn't stalk her) and she turned him down but said they could be friends. Tony and Alex became close when Alex was questioning his sexuality. He had asked him how he knew he was gay, and when he was sure, tony helped him come out to his family and his friends, who were all really accepting. Clay was dating Hannah now, they met at school and became close after both of them worked at the Crestmont. Monty and Scott were in the group because they helped Justin and Zach take down Bryce, and they were all close after that. Jeff and Clay had been friends for a long time and he was close with Scott and Zach because of baseball. All of them were really close, and if you were to ask any of them two years ago if they would have been friends, none of them would have believed you.

Today was a Tuesday in late November (before graduation), like every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday at 5:00, Alex went to the hospital. Alex had started to volunteer at the hospital where his mom worked to get some more stuff on his college and job resumes. He mostly delivered things from the front desk to patients’ rooms, delivered food from the cafeteria, took calls and messages from the phones, just some busywork.

Today, he had to go down to the therapy section. Chemotherapy to be exact. He had to go and deliver some flowers for somebody and a case of juice boxes for all of the patients. When he got down there, all of them were sitting in chairs with I.V.s in their arms. Alex expected all of them to look like they were in pain, or that all of them would’ve been upset, but they weren’t. All of them were happy, talking, and laughing. Then at the center of all of the chairs, he saw the reason why all of them were like that. A tall boy with blonde hair and a liberty high varsity letterman jacket on. He was telling stories and joking around with all of the patients. Alex just stopped and stared at him, he couldn't see his face because he was facing the other direction but he could tell he was handsome. Mostly because of the way he held himself and there weren't a lot of jocks at liberty who weren’t attractive.

Alex collected himself and went over to the food table to set down the juice boxes, then he slowly walked toward the center, about 10 feet behind the jock, and asked “Is there a Mrs. Phillips ?” 

“Yes, there is,” the jock said, turning around to meet Alex. He stopped for a minute as he looked into his eyes, then he shook his head, laughed, and looked at the flowers. “Ooo, Elane, do you have something you want to tell us?” the boy joked. He grabbed the flowers out of Alex's hands. Alex just stared into the boy's eyes. He felt a shock wave go through his body, he couldn't breathe or speak or move. “Thank you so much” the jock turned around and walked over to who he assumed was Elane Phillips’s chair.

Alex just stood there awkwardly watching the boy walk away, set the flowers down on the table next to her, and handed her the card. Once he was able to move again, he walked over to the food table and unpacked the juice and set them on the table in rows. 

“Help yourself to some cookies,” a voice said behind him. He assumed it was the beautiful boy he’d just stared at.

“Oh...uh...thanks,” Alex said, grabbing a cookie. He took a bite, avoiding eye contact with the boy. “Wow, this is incredible,” he said with his mouth full, “where are they from?”

“I made them, actually,” the taller boy said. “uh...I’m Charlie… Charlie Saint George”

“I’m Alex-”

“Standall. I know who you are,” Charlie said with a smile

“Oh, uh-”

“Sorry, I play football with a bunch of your friends, they talk about you a lot” the boy laughed awkwardly and looked down at the ground, “that’s how I know you.”

“Oh...makes sense.” Alex replied.

“So, what are you doing here?” Charlie asked.

“I volunteer here a couple of days a week. My mom works here, she’s a nurse. What about you?” he asked.

“I come here every Tuesday and bring cookies for the cancer patients here. Uh...they’re good people, I just try and make them laugh… I guess.”

Alex could tell there was something else to what he was saying, but he decided not to ask since he didn’t know him that well.

“Well, I have to get back upstairs, it was nice to meet you, Charlie.” he quickly walked away and didn’t make any eye-contact with the blonde boy because he felt very overwhelmed by his presence.

“Yeah” Charlie’s eyes followed Alex out the door.

“Wow Charlie, he was cute. What about him?” Mrs. Jonas asked.

“I dont know. He probably doesn’t like guys. But yes, you’re right. He’s definitely cute.” Charlie said with a laugh. “So where were we?” Charlie sat down in the center of the room “oh yeah, so I was walking down the street with my buddy Luke…” he continued his funny story but in the back of his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about the cute boy he just talked to.

  
  


Friday after school, Alex, Monty, Justin, Zach, and Jeff, were at Zach and Monty’s house, playing video games and hanging out. 

“So, Scotty texted me and said he’s coming back into town next week,” Monty said.

“Finally, I haven’t seen him since homecoming” Jeff replied.

“So, Monty, how are you and Winston?” Zach asked.

“We’re doing great actually. Ever since I’ve felt comfortable with myself, it has been so much better with us… I really like him.” Monty admitted, he wasn’t known for confessing things like that

“That’s good. Now, all we have to do is get Alex someone” Jeff said.

“Yeah Standall, you got your eye on any guys?” Justin asked with a smile.

“Nope. But I did meet somebody the other day at the hospital, he was extremely hot.”

“Oooo, who? You gotta tell us!” Jeff said, pausing he and Zach’s game.

“hey! “ Zach exclaimed

“Shut up Dempsey, Sandall’s got a crush” Monty said, lightly pushing Alex’s shoulder.

“Seriously its nothing,” Alex told them.

“You know who he should meet?” Justin said, looking at Zach and Monty in a conspiring way.

“Cookies,” both Monty and Zach said simultaneously.

“Exactly!” Justin said all three of them laughed together.

“Wait, I’m lost. Who’s Cookies?” Jeff asked, he was just as confused as Alex.

“He’s the backup QB this year, he’s a sweet kid. plus, Were almost one hundred percent sure that he’s into guys.” Justin explained.

“Why, just because he’s not an asshole?” Alex questioned.

“No, he’s our guy. We love him. And he bakes the most amazing cookies, that’s why we call him that.” Justin explained. “He’s close with Luke and Diego.”

“Yeah, and he works at the Crestmont with Jess, Hannah, and Clay," Zach told him.

“You’ve probably seen him before” Monty pointed out.

“I dont know you guys, I’m sure he’s great and all but I’m not sure if I want to date a jock.”

“Hey,” all four of the other guys said. (all of them were offended as jocks themselves)

“Oh shut the fuck up, all of you.” Alex said, rolling his eyes “I just mean that he’s probably just some meathead that isn’t my type.”

“Hey,” all four of them said again.

Alex laughed. “Can we just drop this?”

“Will, you at least meet him?” Zach begged.

“Fine” he gave in.

“Ok, Tuesday. All of us can hang out at my place, clay is going working that night.” Justin offered.

“I work at the hospital on Tuesday, you know that."

“Yes I do, it won’t be till 8:00, you’re off by then," Justin said.

“I cant you guys, I have plans with Ren,” Jeff said.

“Bring her, isn’t she like best friends with Cookies?”

“Yeah, she is,” Zach said.

“OH SHIT. that’s who it is!” Jeff realized “I was so confused. That’s a perfect nickname for him though” Jeff laughed.

“Who is it, why won’t you tell me?” Alex asked.

“Just wait, you’ll meet him on Tuesday.” Monty said.

“Fine...now can we drop this?” Alex asked

“I suppose,” Justin said, the rest nodded their heads.

MONDAY: @ school

“So anyway, we were getting frozen yogurt, and she- Jefferey!” Lauren stopped talking and ran up to Jeff and jumped into his arms. 

“Ren, when will you stop calling me that” he laughed while giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“Never, because you hate it.” then she walked back over to Charlie, who she had just abandoned in the middle of the hallway.

“Hey, Char! How are you, man?”

“I’m doin’ good Jeff.” charlie replied

“That’s good. Hey, what’re you doing tomorrow after school?” Jeff asked him.

“I’m free after 6:30, why?”

“Me and some of the guys were going to hang at Justin’s house at 7, you wanna come?”

Charlie looked unsure.

“Dont worry Brix, I’ll be there too,” Lauren said, putting an arm on his shoulder

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” charlie said.

The bell rang

“Ok, well I have to get to class,” Jeff said kissing Lauren on the forehead, “I’ll see you Tuesday” he waved to Charlie.

Lauren and Charlie walked to class together. “What’s that grin for? Wait a minute that’s your ‘I have a plan cooking’ look. Grace, what is it? charlie questioned her.

“Its nothing Brix, seriously.” then she giggled mischievously.

“Lauren Grace Carlisle now you have to tell me.” Charlie insisted

“Nope. just try to look good tomorrow, that’s all,” she told him with a wink.

The next day, Charlie got ready as quickly as he could after he got home from the hospital. He put on a white button-up shirt with a dark teal sweater over top, and khaki pants.

He got in his car and quickly drove to the Jensens’ house. When he got inside, he saw Zach at the counter eating chips, Monty and Justin sitting on the couch playing video games, and Lauren and Jeff cuddling on Justin’s bed. 

“Saint George!” Zach said, running over to give him a hug.

“Brix, you look nice! I see you took my advice.” Lauren said, getting up and walking over.

“Well _ he _ is going to be here soon, he’s just running late,” Zach said not so subtly.

“Who's  _ he _ ?” charlie asked.

“Nice one Zach. Alex Standall is joining us” Monty said.

“A-Alex? Alex is coming?” Charlie said nervously. lauren laughed at this.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t know you’re coming. He hasn’t met you yet so we wanted you two to meet,” Justin said, winking at Jeff and Lauren.

“Wait, but Alex and I have met.”

“You have?” all four of the guys said.

“Yeah, just last week, at the hospital.” Charlie explained

“W-wait...youre the ‘extremely hot guy from the hospital?!’” Zach said with a big smile on his face.

“No fucking way! What’re the chances?” Jeff said, him and Lauren getting up and standing around Charlie with Zach. 

“Wait, what did you say?” Charlie asked.

“Last Friday, Alex said he met an ‘extremely hot guy’ at the hospital on Tuesday.

“Hey gu- Charlie! Hi.” Alex said, stopping in his tracks when he saw charlie stood there in the middle of the room.

“He’s the ‘extremely hot guy from the hospital’?!” Justin shouted at Alex.

“Uh…” Alex said, unable to process the amount of embarrassment that had just occurred in the past 3 seconds. “Shit,” Alex said laughing awkwardly. “Yes, you’re correct Justin.”

“Ok,” Jeff started, “Alex, this is Charlie...aka Cookies” Jeff was laughing really hard at this point.

“Charlie, this is Alex aka the reason why I told you to dress nicely today” Lauren continued.

“Ok, well it has been great, but I think I’m gonna go and jump in front of a car now,” Alex said, he couldnt believe what had just happened.

Alex started to walk out the door but then Charlie grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around “wait Alex. Please stay” he said looking deep into his eyes.

Alex looked at Charlie and he couldn't help but smile, he was inches away from his face

“Fine, but just because I smell pizza.” he walked away from charlie and went straight to the counter where the pizza boxes were.

“Hey Brix, by chance did you bring any-”

“Yes I did, here are yours, and here are the rest” Charlie handed Lauren a box of 5 cookies and set a box of about 30 cookies on the counter next to the pizza. She didn’t like raisins, so charlie made Lauren her own box of cookies without them in it.

“You’re literally the best,” Lauren said, giving charlie a kiss on the cheek. “It’s too bad you single though, any guy or girl would be lucky to have you”

“Yeah, too bad no girl or guy is interested,” Charlie said while walking over and sitting on the couch next to Monty.

Alex looked over at Charlie quickly, did he say, girl _OR guy_? He’s bisexual, he _is_ into guys. He had a chance. “I feel you charlie, I’ve been single forever, no guy seems to be interested.” he was trying to tell subtly him that he was also into guys.

“Oh, really. I find that hard to believe” Charlie said. He was flirting, or at least he was trying to.

“Well Alex here called you ‘extremely hot, so obviously you're wrong about what you said too, Charles,” Zach said patting Alex on the back.

The rest of them (not charlie or Alex) laughed. 

“Well he’s not wrong,” Monty said, winking at Charlie.

“Shut up Montgomery,” Charlie said.

After about four hours of playing video games, eating food, and just hanging out, Alex had to go home.

“Ok, well I’m gonna start walking so I can get home by midnight,” Alex told the group. Alex walked there because his mom had to stay late at the hospital and his dad picked him up and dropped him off at Justin's today. normally he would have driven himself.

“Wait, you’re walking home? Why dont I just drive you?” Charlie offered.

“Wait, really?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, of course. I’d be happy to”

“Are you sure?" Alex asked again.

“Positive, let me just grab my things” Charlie insisted

“Ok, I’ll be outside.”

Alex walked out the door and immediately after he did literally everyone’s eyes went directly to charlie.

“What the hell?” Charlie asked, looking at everyone.

“So…?” Jeff taunted.

“So…” charlie repeated

“Are you gonna ask him out or what?” Justin asked.

“I dont know what you’re talking about.”

“Cut the shit Saint George, you two were flirting all night,” Zach exclaimed.

“No, we weren’t” charlie denied.

“Come on Brix, you were looking at him the same way you look at Eli Manning, and he’s a shit quarterback,” Lauren told him

“Ok Grace, keep talking about Eli Manning like that and I will take away your cookies”

“Fine, but don't deny, there’s definitely chemistry there,” Lauren said.

“I hope so, but I have to go, ok byeeeee” he said quickly while walking out the door.

Charlie got to his car and let Alex in. He drove to Alex’s house and they had just a bit of small talk on their way there. Once they got there, charlie worked up the courage to ask him, “Hey, would you maybe want to go out sometime. Uh, maybe we could go get coffee, or lunch, or something.”

“Yeah… sure. Uh, here” Alex wrote down his phone number on a piece of paper. “Text me and we can figure it out.”

“Oh..uh ok.” charlie said nervously.

“Uh, I’ll see you on Tuesday, right?” Alex asked.

“Yeah. I’ll be there. Bye, Alex.”

“Bye Charlie.”

Alex walked to the door and looked back. Charlie was still there, waiting to make sure he got inside ok. He waved back at the cute boy he had just had an amazing time with. And he waved back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!  
> Im going to post another chapter or two for this story after Chalex week is over, because I couldn't finish the story in one chapter, or it would've been WAY too long. let me know what you think!


End file.
